Kamen butō kai 2
by babywolf-lover
Summary: On a vacation in grass Kakashi meets a woman with a 6 year old boy, they keep peaking Kakashi's intrest and he doesn't know why. The woman is none other then Naru who fled the village 6 years ago with Toshi, now she has to keep her mask up around him or risk being taken back, but how can she stay away from the man when her son is fascinated with him? KakaNaru.
1. 6 years later

_**This is the sequel to Kamen buto-kai, how it left off.  
Summary: **It's been 6 years since anyone in leaf has seen or heard from Naru and Toshi since she disappeared.  
Kakashi is on vacation after a mission and meets a woman who works at the hotel named Naomi, she has a 6 year old son named Ryo. And Naomi is none other then Naru. She has to stay away from him before he finds out but how can she do that when her son is fascinated with him?_

_**Warnings: **Language, maybe some sex, violence.  
**Disclaimer:**Don't own...I wish though..._

* * *

Kakashi let out a sigh for the millionth time since he arrived in his room at the hotel he was staying at.

He had just returned from a B-rank solo mission and got Tsunade's permission to take two weeks off after he finished it. He was in grass and heard good things about the hotel so decided to stay there for a while until he felt like going home.

In all honesty he didn't want to go back, it was filled with too many memories, every time he thought about it, his heart clenched, he closed his eyes tight and sighed again.

There was knock on the door drawing him out of his thoughts, he stood up and opened his door, he was greeted by a woman standing there, she looked at him, she had rich brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Um,... uh... here are your towels."she said holding them out, he smiled.

"Thanks."he said and took them, he paused as his eyes caught the band on her wrist. _That's a chakra restrainer..._he thought. "Uh-"  
"Have a nice night."she said and walked away quickly.

"You...too..."he said and shut his door, he locked it and set the towels down and sighed. _She was fairly pretty... I wonder if maybe that's what I should do...move on...from...from her..._he thought.

He reached over and picked up his wallet and opened it, he smiled gently as he looked at the photo in the front, it was of Naru and her son Toshi, Toshi was his son sort of in a way and Naru was his almost lover.

But that all stopped over 6 years ago, she disappeared in the night with her son after the council of the leaf tried to control her life and take Toshi away from her. He was told then told her and that night she disappeared and hadn't been found. No one had seen or heard from her since then, he didn't know if Naru was still alive or if Toshi was alive.

He remembered how upset he had been, he had locked himself in her apartment for almost two weeks, when they finally got him out, his sadness turned to pure anger and hatred, taking it out on everyone and everything. Tsunade finally put her foot down threatening him that she would lock him in prison if he kept it up, which ended up happening when he snapped. He found himself locked in prison for two weeks until she finally let him out, he finally cooled his temper down and started taking missions again; mainly for the thrill of being out, but mainly for when he was on a mission, he could take his anger out and not get in trouble.

He rubbed his thumb over the photo and sighed. _Where are you Naru? Are you and Toshi even alive?_ He thought, he set it on his chest and fell asleep, all night, like most nights his dreams were plagued with Naru.

~o0o~

Kakashi groaned and stretched as he woke in the morning, he yawned and got cleaned up. _If I remember correctly this place has private hot springs..._he thought and walked out of his room locking it and walked down the hall.

Suddenly a small blur shot out and slammed into him, he grunted and looked at the little boy sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Sorry..."he said, Kakashi chuckled and helped him up.

"It's okay."he said, the boy looked at him and smiled, he had deep brown hair and deep gray-blue eyes.

"Ryo!"a females voice sounded and the girl from last night came out of the room, she paused seeing Kakashi. "Ryo, now!"she said.

"Mom!"he whined, she walked over and grabbed his wrist and pulled him as he whined.

"Um, excuse me?"Kakashi said, she paused.

"Yes?"she said glancing at him.

"Where can I go for the hot springs?"he asked.

"Go to the front desk and ask, they have to give you a key...they will lead you there."she said.

"Thank you...- um...what's your name?"he said smiling.

"...Naomi..."she said.

"Okay, thank you Naomi."he said with a nod.

"Mom why aren't you-"  
"In the room now!"she said and pointed, he slumped and walked back into the room, she sighed and rubbed her head, Kakashi chuckled.

"Kids keep ya on your toes huh?"he said.

"...Yeah..."she said. "Well if you excuse me..."she said and bowed then walked into the room and shut the door quickly, Kakashi sighed and walked down the steps and thought about her. _She is so familiar... in a weird way..._he thought

Kakashi yawned as he walked down the hall heading towards the stairs with his dinner, he had fallen asleep in the spa and woke up a couple hours later with his stomach growling and his skin pruned up.

He paused when he heard someone yell. "Look I took you in when you showed up here... but I can't keep over looking your son!"  
"please! I'm sorry! He doesn't mean to-"  
"I'm not talking about that! His chakra... it's annoying to customers when some of them want to get away from that! I am losing them which means I'm losing money!"he said.

"Please! Just give me another chance! We don't have anywhere to go..."she said.

_That's Naomi...hmm_ Kakashi thought and listened.

"Who is the boy's father?"

"I-... please I'll do anything, I'll work double... I just- just please!"she said on the verge of tears.

"_sigh..._Alright... but...just try to get either someone to teach him to control it... or find some way to contain it..."he said.

"Yes sir!...Thank you!"she said.

"Alright..."he said, steps sounded by the door, Kakashi walked away quickly as she came out and smiled, she walked to the elevator that was open and got in and the door shut.

"Troubles?"she yelped and spun around, Kakashi stood there leaning against the wall with his food, he smirked.

"...No..."she said and turned away.

"Really? It sounded like it..."he said.

"Were you ease dropping or something?"she said.

"No, I was just walking by and heard it..."he said and smirked, he noticed her jaw tick a little. "So, your kid has chakra he can't control?"he said and was met with silence except the beeping of the floors. "Do you need some help to teach him? I'll be here for a while... I could-"  
"No."she said.

"What? I mean I was just offering to help you if you-"  
"No thank you!"she said.

"Why?"  
"I don't like-"  
"What me? You don't know me!"he said and stepped closer, she moved away and stared at the ground.

"I know people like you...I'm not that easy..."she said glaring. "I don't need help from a ninja..."  
"You're one too!"he said.

"No I am not!"she said.

"You have a chakra restrainer on your wrist!"he said and pointed, she tugged her sleeve down covering it.

"It does not matter..."she said the door opened and she walked out followed by him. "Mind your own business."she said and walked in her room and shut it harshly in his face, Kakashi scoffed and walked away, he opened his door and shut it, he sat down and ate his food and kept thinking about her. _Why is she sticking with me so damn much!?_ He snarled and finished and laid in bed until he fell asleep.

Naomi walked into her room more and huffed, she looked at her son who was sound asleep on their bed, she smiled and walked up, she gently kissed his head and stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. She took a quick shower and dried off quickly, she wiped her face off as she cleaned the mirror and slowly moved the towel down revealing three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Why him?...why now?"she whispered and hung her head and cried quietly thinking about that time over six years ago.

"_The council wants to take Toshi away.."_

"_What?"  
"They say you are untrustworthy and fear that if you raise him on your own... you will teach him to hate the village.."  
"So I'm suppose to give him up?!"_

"_I know you are upset... but..."_

"_Don't... how dare you come in here and try to-"_

"_Naru its not my choice!"he said. "I tried.. but they did give another option..."he said. "Well more of an order..."_

"_What?"she said tears running down her face. _

"_Take a name... you and the child...you can stay as the mother... but..."he said.  
"What?"_

"_...They want me to make you and him a Hatake.."_

"_What?"  
"No Uzumaki... no Uchiha... only Hatake... you marry me.. and we become a family..."he said. "We have to go in tomorrow afternoon and we sign the contract..."he said. _

"_So I don't even get a choice..."  
"Yeah... loose Toshi or become a Hatake.. I know its not the best thing...but... they said if you do that...they will not touch the child..."he said. _

"_...Yeah..."she said looking away, he got up and cupped her face. _

"_Naru I don't like this anymore then you do... but... I will gladly do this... for you... am I that bad you don't want to marry me?"  
"Its nothing Kakashi okay... just … I will do it okay.."she said. _

"_Do you want me to stay?"_

"_No I just want to be alone..."she said looking away. _

"_I'm sorry.."he said, he leaned in and kissed her gently, she turned her head away, tears running down her cheeks, he sighed and left. _

That night she packed up grabbed Toshi and took off into the woods, she ran straight to grass and got a job at the hotel and began to live there, she dyed her hair brown took on a new name and changed Toshi's name to Ryo.

She sighed and turned the light off and walked out, she looked at her son and sighed again, she shut the curtain and walked up to her son and slid on the bed gently and tugged him closer holding him and fell asleep herself.

* * *

I'm back and this is one of my many new stories that I will be uploading. Its the sequel to Masquerade (kamen buto-kai).

Read and review :)


	2. Meeting

_**This is the sequel to Kamen buto-kai, how it left off. Summary: **It's been 6 years since anyone in leaf has seen or heard from Naru and Toshi since she disappeared. Kakashi is on vacation after a mission and meets a woman who works at the hotel named Naomi, she has a 6 year old son named Ryo. And Naomi is none other then Naru. She has to stay away from him before he finds out but how can she do that when her son is fascinated with him?_

_**Warnings: **Language, maybe some sex, violence. **Disclaimer:**Don't own...I wish though..._

* * *

"But mom! Why can't I just stay in the room?"Ryo whined as she got ready, she sighed.

"Because I know you wont stay in there..."she said, he looked down. "Uh huh.."she said and smiled.  
"Why do I have to wear this thing then?"he asked tugging at the cuff on his wrist.

"It keeps your chakra locked in... you can't use that anymore okay?"she said.

"...Fine..."he huffed, she chuckled and tweaked his nose, he smiled and grabbed his bag that had a couple books and some notebooks and a drawing book.

"Alright, let's go."she said, he walked out with her and she locked up, they walked down to the kitchen dining room area, Ryo put his bag down and waited.

"What should I do mom?"he asked.

"Here, go put the spoons, forks and knives in the holders.."she said handing him two containers and followed him out with the final one, he nodded and began to put the silverware in the holders and brought the containers back to the kitchen and stood there.

Naomi made him some breakfast and he sat out at the table by the kitchen and ate his breakfast, Naomi smiled and talked with the other as all the food for everyone finished cooking.

"So Naomi, what's been going on with you? You've been very quiet..."

"Just...worried about stuff..."she said sipping at her juice.

"Like?"  
"My past... and just... my son and..._sigh..._"she said and shook her head.

"If you need anything you call me.."she said, Naomi smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks."she said.

"Here mommy."Ryo said holding out his dishes, she took it and put it on the belt to be cleaned.

"Alright Ryo, it's time for people to come in, do you want to open the doors and greet them?"she asked, he smiled and nodded. "Alright go ahead."she said and kissed his head.

He ran up and opened the doors and propped them open, the guests walked in and he said 'Good morning!' to all of them.

Kakashi came in close to last and paused at Ryo standing there smiling at the people, he saw him and smiled.

"Good morning!"he said smiling, Kakashi chuckled.

"Morning..."he said and bent down. "I have a question..."he said.

"Okay?"

"Do you have problem with your chakra?"  
"Yeah... mommy said I'm not allowed to use it anymore... she is making me wear this.."he said and showed him a blue cuff with black marking on it to seal chakra.

"Hm... well what if I could teach how to use your chakra.."  
"Can you?"he asked, his eyes almost sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah... would you like me to?"  
"Sure! But I couldn't tell my mom... she would be mad..."he said and sighed. "But I could sneak.."he said laughed, Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright tell ya what, meet me outside okay?"he said, Ryo nodded, Kakashi smiled and walked in, he got some food to go and left.

Ryo ran up and pulled Naomi over to the side.

"What is it?"  
"Can I go outside to play? Please?"he begged, she sighed.

"Alright... but only outside..."she said, he nodded and kissed her cheek, he grabbed his bag and took off, she sighed and got back to work.

Ryo found Kakashi eating his food outside by a tree, he smiled at him as Kakashi finished quickly.

"Alright, first things first let's get this off.."he said and gently peeled the cuff off, Ryo sighed as his chakra began to flow freely again.

"Now, I think I'll teach you a special jutsu...after we find out what affinity you are..."  
"Affinity?...oh! That's the type of jutsu you are best at right?"  
"Yep!"

"Thanks a lot mister this is gonna be awesome!"  
"My name is Kakashi."he said.

"Mine is Ryo, I guess you already knew that..."he said and laughed, Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright let's get started."he said and smiled.

~o0o~

Naomi paced the room quickly, she growled and walked to the door and opened it about to walk out but Ryo was there about to knock.

She gasped and pulled him into the room and hugged him tight, he struggled and whined a little.

She released him and gripped his shoulders and sighed. "Where have you been!?"she said shaking him a little.

"I was just-"  
"Why are you so dirty?! I was so worried!"she said and pulled him close again, he wiggled and struggled, she pulled away and gripped his shoulders again.

"I'm fine mommy, I've been outside."

"Doing what?!"she said, he sighed.

"Well, it was a surprise but watch!"he said and smiled, she looked at him weird as he stepped back, her eyes widened as he ran through hand signs ;ox, rabbit, monkey, dragon, rat, bird, ox, snake, dog, tiger, monkey. His hand shined and his chakra shot up and she stared at a chidori, she panted and gritted her teeth.

"Isn't it cool?!"he said, she moved forward and gripped his shoulders, he dropped the jutsu and winced.

"Where did you learn that?"she said.

"There is a man staying here, Kakashi-san, he trained me today..."he said and smiled.

"Don't you dare go near him again!"she said.

"But mom-"

"No buts! Do you understand me!?"she said.

"Yes ma'am.."he said hanging his head sulking.

"Good, get washed up and eat, then straight to bed."she said, he walked past pouting, she sighed and gritted her teeth and walked down the end of the hall and pounded on the door.

Kakashi looked at the door worried and got up slowly, he opened it and gulped as he saw Naomi standing there glaring at him.

"Can I help you?"he asked, she reached up and grabbed him by his shirt and jerked him down.

"Stay away from me. And stay away from my son. When I said I don't want your help, I mean it!"she snarled at him, he looked in her eyes and sighed, he tugged her forward suddenly and kissed her, she froze and slumped a little, then gasped and punched his head, he yelped and cursed as he held his throbbing head.

"Geez..."he groaned.

"Stay away from me."she growled, he looked at her curious, she gasped as she felt the familiar feeling inside her building up.

"Kami, you remind me of her so much..."Kakashi whispered and stared at her.

"I mean it."she snarled and turned away, he looked at her as she walked away, he shut his door and slid down against the door and held his head, he pulled his picture out and looked at it again.

"I miss you so much..."he whispered and blinked as a tear hit the picture.

~o0o~

Kakashi walked down to the dining room the next morning, his head was pounding from not getting any sleep. _I still don't know why she is bugging me so much, it's just so familiar..._ he thought, he smirked as he saw Ryo greeting the guests again.

"Hey there Ryo."he said and bent down. "Did you want to practice again today?"  
"No, mom got really mad at me... I'm not suppose to talk to you, sorry Kakashi-san."he said and walked away, Kakashi sighed as he felt a tug at his heart, he walked in and grabbed his food and left.

Naru watched Kakashi leave and sighed, Ryo pouted as he sat at his table drawing while she worked.

Naru walked in her room carrying Ryo that night who was passed out, she was exhausted and dirty, she set Ryo down gently and looked at him, she noticed his hair dye was fading, she could see the dark silver almost black hair coming through, she touched his head putting him to sleep completely and carried him into the room, she sighed and put the dye through his hair and finished, she put him back in bed after she was done.

She took a shower and fixed her own hair dye then looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

_Can't that teme leave already!?_ She thought and punched the counter.

~o0o~

Kakashi walked into his room, he had been training in the woods for a while, keeping his mind off of Naru, Toshi, Naomi and Ryo, he didn't know why he was so obsessed with the latter two but for whatever reason he couldn't stop.

He walked into his room and kicked his shoes off, he turned his light on and sighed.

"What do you want Sasuke?"he asked.

"hmph..."

* * *

8 favorites, 11 followers of this story... SO I SHOULD HAVE MORE REVIEWS THEN 1! *pouts and cries*

Read and review! No flames :)

Next chapter: Hell


	3. Hell

_**This is the sequel to Kamen buto-kai, how it left off. Summary: **It's been 6 years since anyone in leaf has seen or heard from Naru and Toshi since she disappeared. Kakashi is on vacation after a mission and meets a woman who works at the hotel named Naomi, she has a 6 year old son named Ryo. And Naomi is none other then Naru. She has to stay away from him before he finds out but how can she do that when her son is fascinated with him?_

_**Warnings: **Language, maybe some sex, violence. _

_**Disclaimer:**Don't own...I wish though..._

* * *

Kakashi walked into his room, he had been training in the woods for a while, keeping his mind off of Naru, Toshi, Naomi and Ryo, he didn't know why he was so obsessed with the latter two but for whatever reason he couldn't stop.

He walked into his room and kicked his shoes off, he turned his light on and sighed.

"What do you want Sasuke?"he asked.

"hmph..."

Kakashi turned and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Well?"he said.

"I'm here on a mission, Tsunade said if you wanna you can come too..."he said.

"What is it?"  
"Just some rogues..."he said and shrugged.

"That takes two?"  
"I said Tsunade said you can if you want to, if you're bored."he said. "Going senile old man?"he said and smirked, Kakashi glared at him and shrugged.

"Really, I'm not bored..."he said and sighed.

"Why?"  
"I've been teaching a kid, but his mom wont let me..."he said and shrugged with a chuckle.

"Nice Hatake..."he said while he kicked his shoes off and pulled his belt that held a katana on it.

"What are you doing?"  
"Might as well crash here.."he said and flopped on the couch, Kakashi let out a grunt.

"Gee, sure why not?"he said and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks..."he said and smirked, Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"So why the interest in the kid?"he asked.

"_sigh..._ his mother..."he said and sat down.

"Hm?"

"She reminds me... of her..."he said, Sasuke looked away.

The two some what repaired their relationship over the past 6 years, they weren't as close as before, but they were able to put their feelings aside and worked a little.

Sasuke trained and proved himself trust worthy so they gave him his chakra back but kept his sharingan locked away. They said it would stay locked until Tsunade and others agreed he was ready.

Sasuke was upset by Naru's leaving with his son those years ago, but he hid it more then Kakashi, he decided to start some training with basic taijutsu training and got stronger, but mainly the taijutsu was a way for him to take his anger and sadness out with out getting in trouble.

Kakashi sat on the bed and sighed, he laid down and fell asleep and Sasuke followed curled up on his couch.

~o0o~

Sasuke and Kakashi walked out of the room and talked a little as they headed down for breakfast.

Kakashi chuckled when he saw Ryo at the doors again, he was saying hello like normal, he saw Kakashi and smiled.

"Hi Kakashi-san!"he said.

"Hey there Ryo."he said and ruffled his hair.

"Hello..."Ryo said staring at Sasuke, he blinked.

"Hey.."he said and gave a slight nod.

"Do you know you have a ducks butt on your head?"he asked, Sasuke growled with a blush and walked away followed by Kakashi laughing his head off at the boy.

They stood in line with others while the workers brought out dishes, Kakashi spotted Naomi. "That's the girl I was telling you about..."he whispered, Sasuke looked at her and sighed, he nodded slightly.

They walked up and she had a large stack of plates, she looked at them and gasped and the plates fell shattering, she gasped again and fell to her knees and began to pick of the pieces, she panted hard, Kakashi bent down with Sasuke and helped her.

"You okay there?"he asked, she panted hard and shook, she put the dishes back on the tray and glanced at him. "Naomi?"he asked.

"F...f...fine..."she said and got everything and practically ran to the kitchen.

Another worker came out with new dishes and set them out, Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was thinking.

Naomi ran from the kitchen and up the stairs to her place and into her bathroom, she panted slowly and slid down to the ground and shook, she gripped her head.

_The both of them?! Are you fucking kidding me?!_ She snarled in her mind.

**Well, maybe it's a sign. **

_Shut up! I am not going back, I will not go through that crap again and I wont put my son through it either._

**Okay, okay, it was just a thought. **

She heard the room door open and light steps, the door opened a little and Ryo poked his head in and looked at her then walked in.

"Mom? Are you okay?"he asked and sat next to her, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...just very tired and stressed out..."she said and hugged him a little.

"Oh...can I do anything?"

"No honey, you can go out and play if you want... I'm going to lay down today."she said and got up, he nodded walked out with her, she quickly changed and laid down on the bed and sighed, he crawled up and looked at her, she smiled at him.

"I'll go tell the boss okay?"  
"Sure.. thank you."she said and curled up on her side, he grabbed his blanket and covered her, she smiled gently and listened as he walked out of the room shutting the door all the way and headed down to tell his mom's boss and went outside to play.

*o*

Kakashi and Sasuke landed in the clearing by the hotel and sighed, he heard some noise and looked over and saw Ryo hanging upside down from the tree, then another appeared, he walked up and Sasuke followed.

"Hi Kakashi-san!"Ryo said the other Ryo disappeared.

"You know how to make a clone?"  
"Yeah, mom taught me... it kinda keeps me company..."he said and shrugged. "I use them when I race..."  
"You race around the building?"  
"Yeah, it's how I've gotten in trouble a few times."he said and laughed scratching his head, Sasuke took in a breath and sighed, he looked away.

"So what are you doing out here?"  
"Mommy wasn't feeling good, and she said I could play today."he said.

"Is she okay?"

"She said she was tired and stressed..."he said and shrugged, Kakashi nodded.

"So you've been practicing?"  
"Not really, I got hurt last time I tried."he said and showed him the wound.

"Wanna practice today?"  
"Mom said I couldn't do that jutsu anymore, she said it's very dangerous."he said.

_How would she know my jutsu...hmm...something is up._ Kakashi thought. "Well, I can teach you different things... if you want?"he said.

"Okay."he said.

"How about I-"

"How are you a taijutsu?"Sasuke butted in, Ryo blinked confused.

"He means hand to hand combat?"  
"Oh! Um, dunno, I know I'm fast..."  
"How fast?"Sasuke asked.

"Well, I can run around this whole lot in 2 minutes and 14 seconds!"he said.

"Yeah, right."Sasuke said.

"Yeah huh!"he snarled.

"I propose a race..."Kakashi said and created a line, Sasuke got ready and Ryo walked up. "Ready, set...go!"Kakashi said, both took off, Sasuke got in the lead until suddenly Ryo passed him quickly leaving him shocked and in the dust.

Kakashi was shocked as Ryo ran around the whole building and finished exactly 2minutes and 14 seconds, Sasuke came up a few seconds later panting, he gulped and looked at the kid laughing.

"Damn..."he said. "You weren't lying... he could give Lee a rung for his money.."Sasuke said, Kakashi smirked.

"Okay, I think I may of just moved you too fast for the jutsu...so how about we go with basic chakra control, once you have that, doing the chidori will be a snap."he said.

"Sure!"  
"I'll teach you how to climb trees."he said, Ryo looked at him. "With only your feet."he said, Ryo's eyes sparkled and he nodded.

*o*

Ryo giggled as he carried his and his mom's food up to the room, Kakashi and Sasuke walked with him.

"Do you think my mom will be better?"he asked as they stopped.

"Yeah, she seems like a tough one."Kakashi said. "She probably needs some rest."he said and ruffled his hair, Ryo smiled and nodded, Sasuke looked away from the smile.

"I'm sure that's it, but she doesn't like you Kakashi-san..."he said, Kakashi chuckled a little and shrugged.

"I've noticed."he said.

"Okay, well thank you Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san."he said, they nodded and waved as he walked into his room quietly and shut the door.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was staring at the ground silently. "You been thinking about her as much as I have?"he said, they turned and walked to the room.

"Yeah..."he said, he sat down on the couch and turned his back to him going to sleep, Kakashi laid down and sighed, their food forgotten.

*o*

Ryo walked into the room quietly and set the food down, he started to eat then got up and walked over to her and touched her forehead, her eyes snapped open, he gasped and slunk a little.

"Ryo?"she asked sitting up.

"Sorry, I was making sure you were alright..."he said with a whine in his voice, she smiled.

"Thank you."she said, he walked over and gave her the food and climbed up with her, they put a movie on. "So what did you do today?"  
"Raced around the building then climbed trees and played in the water a little, she nodded and smiled.

_How in the hell can I keep him away from Kakashi, when he seems to be fascinated by him...and now Sasuke is here...can it get any worse?_ She thought and sighed.

* * *

Sorry about how short it was :P

Anyways newest chapter :3

read, review, don't flame


	4. Truth

_**This is the sequel to Kamen buto-kai, how it left off. **_

_**Summary: **It's been 6 years since anyone in leaf has seen or heard from Naru and Toshi since she disappeared. Kakashi is on vacation after a mission and meets a woman who works at the hotel named Naomi, she has a 6 year old son named Ryo. And Naomi is none other then Naru. She has to stay away from him before he finds out but how can she do that when her son is fascinated with him?_

_**Warnings: **Language, maybe some sex, violence. _

_**Disclaimer:**Don't own...I wish though..._

* * *

For the next three days Ryo went outside and trained with Kakashi and Sasuke on controlling his chakra, Naru stayed in bed still sick from the stress until the third day when she finally got up and went back to work.

Naomi yawned, it was 4:00pm and she just got off, she walked around the hotel looking for Ryo, she opened the back door to the pool and froze as she saw Ryo slowly and shakily walking on the water, Sasuke was sitting on one of the chairs smirking and Kakashi was standing on the water smiling.

Ryo walked to the other side and turned around and cheered. "I did it! Finally!"he yelled then gasped as he saw her standing there, his chakra stopped and he fell into the pool, he coughed and came up and crawled out of the pool.

"Mom!"he said, Kakashi turned and froze, she stomped out and pulled him up as he grabbed his bag.

"I told you to stay away from him!"she snarled, Ryo looked down upset.

"Relax... I was just-"Kakashi said.

"Don't you dare tell me to relax! He is my son! If I say he can't do something, I mean it!"she snarled.

"Why can you see your son wants to learn!"

"I know he does! I'm his mother! But when I say for you to stay away from him! I mean it!"she snarled.

"But mom!"Ryo started.

"Hush!"she snarled, he looked down. "Now I will say it one more time..."she said. "Stay away from him Kakashi Hatake!"she snarled then almost gasped as she realized she said his last name.

"How do you know my last name?"he said.

"I've heard of you, I don't want you near my son! Get it!"she snarled, she tugged Ryo by his wrist into the hotel and slammed the door shut.

They walked up to their room, she pushed him in and sighed calming down, Ryo stood there.

"Mom, Kakashi is really nice, why don't you like him?"he asked.

"... I just don't... and when I tell you something I expect you to listen to me."she said and cupped his face. "I don't want anything to happen to you... understand?"she said, he nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry mom..."he said.

"Wash up."she said, he nodded and walked into the bathroom, she sighed and slunk down on the bed and held her head. _Dammit..._ she thought.

~o0o~

"You have a way with women don't ya?"Sasuke said.

He and Kakashi walked up to his room, Kakashi looked at the door and sighed, he walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Something is just bothering me with her... I don't know what, but I know it's something!"he said and growled. "She reminds me so much of her... I can't..."he said and looked out the window, Sasuke looked down and sighed.

"Well... I'm heading out old man."he said.

"Hm.."he said and groaned.

"Getting tired old man?"

"Yes, tired of you."he said smiling, Sasuke glared at him then walked out shutting the door.

Kakashi leaned against the wall on his bed and sighed again, he picked up his wallet and stared at the photo.

"_Alright smile."Tsunade said and held the camera, Naru smiled holding Toshi who was gurgling, he had just turned two months. She snapped the photo and sighed, Naru turned Toshi towards her and smiled at him, Kakashi stared at her as she laughed. _

_He got up and smiled at her, she grinned back and sighed, Tsunade set out to get the photo's done. Kakashi walked next to Naru as she carried Toshi in her arms back to the apartment, he followed her in and took Toshi from her holding. _

"_Thanks."she said and pulled her coat off and hung it up. _

"_Is things okay with you right now?"  
"Yeah..."she said and got the bottle out for his feeding. _

"_Just yeah? No one has bothered you?"  
"Not really..."she said and smiled at him, he could tell it was fake. _

"_Naru..."  
"I'm fine... I'm just exhausted.. this little one likes to keep mommy up all night."she said wiggling Toshi's toe. _

"_Well, hey how about I stay the night, let you get some sleep and I'll take care of him."he said and smiled, she looked at him. _

"_You really want to get up just about every hour …."she said looking at him. _

"_Sure."he said and smiled, she smiled and sighed. _

"_Okay..."she said, he smiled and played with Toshi for a few minutes until Naru fed him. _

Kakashi blinked hard to stop tears, he sighed and relaxed a little again and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The images of Naru and Toshi flashed in his mind, then Naomi and Ryo, her yelling at him to stay away from Ryo.

Suddenly he gasped and sat up straight, he panted and looked at the clock it was 3am, he looked at the photo of Naru and thought. _Dammit! Naru!_ He thought and got up, he slid his shoes on and slowly opened his door, he peeked out but didn't see anyone, he walked down the hall silently, he looked at the door leading to their room and gritted his teeth.

He slipped down to the lobby and slipped into the owner's office and shut the door quietly and pulled out his small flashlight and shifted through the papers and found the workers files, he opened Naomi's and searched through and tapped it. _I knew it... she came here suddenly and Ryo was only 3 months old... damn_. He thought, he put it back and got ready to leave but turned around and found the schedule and ran through the list and tapped Naomi's name and smirked. _She's off tomorrow... she's not running again..._ he thought, he put his light back away and put everything back and slipped back out and up to his room again, he laid on the bed and fell asleep on accident.

When he woke up his clock shined 11:00am, he got up quickly and took his shower, dressed and was ready in less then 10 minutes.

He walked out and down the hall, he stopped outside the door and let out a breath of air, he reached for the door, he stopped when it opened and Ryo came out and shut the door, he jumped then smiled at him, Kakashi almost broke down in tears.

"Hiya Kakashi-san."he said.

"What are you up to?"he asked.

"Going to get some food."he said and smiled, Kakashi nodded and smiled, he ruffled his hair making Ryo laugh, Kakashi pulled away and waved as Ryo walked down the hall and disappeared from sight.

Kakashi let out a breath again and tried the door finding it unlocked, he peeked in but didn't see her, then heard the shower running, he walked in and shut the door and looked around, he sat on the bed, his heart was beating a mile a minute, he shook a little.

Finally the door to the bathroom opened and she came out, she was dressed in loose clothes and was drying her hair slowly, she opened her eyes and froze then gasped.

"Get out!"she snarled, he glared at her not moving the anger bubbling up inside him. "Get out before I scream!"she snarled and backed up and held the towel over her face, he stood up and walked up to her, she gasped as her back hit the door.

"What do you think you're doing here Naru?"he said, she stiffened then relaxed.

"You have me confused with someone else, I don't know what you're talking about!"she snarled.

"Then move the towel."he said, she turned her head away, he gripped her shoulders. "Dammit Naru!"he said and shook her, she blinked back tears, he pulled the towel away and saw the whisker marks.

"You're hurting me..."she whined, he growled at her.

"Naru!"he barked his voice cracking, her lip quivered, he cupped her face she looked at him and saw the tears threatening to spill over from his eyes. "Why!?"he snarled.

"You wouldn't understand."she said quietly.

"Don't pull that shit!"he snarled again. "Tell me the truth!"he said, she pulled away and walked to the window. "Now!"he barked.

"They have controlled my life enough!"she said and whipped around glaring at him. "I wasn't going to allow it anymore."she said tears running down her cheeks.

"I would of-"  
"Would of what?! Oh you think just because I became a Hatake they would of left him alone?!"she snarled.

"You should of trusted that I would of protected you!"he snarled, she looked away shaking her head. "Do you even know how many people were upset when you disappeared!"he said. "I beat myself up thinking I lost you forever!"he said and stood in front of her, she clenched her teeth and looked at him. "Is that suppose to mean something to me?"she said, he glared at her and smacked her cheek, she gasped as her head was jerked to the side, her cheek was stinging from the slap.

Neither had noticed Ryo walking in just before that, he saw Kakashi smack her, he growled and slammed the door shut making both look at him, he threw the food down and ran at him, he jumped on Kakashi's back and began to pull and hit Kakashi's head.

Kakashi growled and tried to pull him off, Naru snarled and pushed him, he fell back on the bed, she jumped up and shoved him off and grabbed Ryo holding him in her arms and ran out the room and down the hall to the stairs.

"Mom?"he said, she hushed him holding him closer to her body, she ran down the hall and panted, she ran into the storage closet and set Ryo down, she looked around her body racked with shakes.

"Mom? What's going on?"he said.

"Mommy's past is coming back..."she said blinking back tears, she looked at the vent and jumped up, she pulled the cover off and pulled Ryo up and pushed him into the vent and crawled in herself and shut it again.

Both crawled through the vent slowly, she looked through vents and found herself near her friends room, she checked the storage room and opened the door and jumped down and caught Ryo, she set him down and panted hard.

"You can't hide again."Kakashi said standing there, she gasped and backed up, she slid down the door and began to cry, Ryo jumped in front of Naru and glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi gasped when he saw Ryo's eyes glowing red instead of their normal gray blue color. "Ryo.."he said and tugged him close and hugged him, the boy struggled and pulled back and glared at him.

"Leave my mom alone!"he snarled.

Naru looked up at Kakashi who stared back at her, she sighed and looked down, Ryo caught it and sighed. "Mommy what's going on?"he asked, she looked at him and sighed, she looked down again.

"Naru... let's go back to your room and talk..."Kakashi said.

"I'm not going anywhere!"she said glaring.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn!"he snarled.

"I refuse!"she said.

"What's going on?"Ryo said again.

"Toshi..."Kakashi said.

"My name is Ryo!"he barked.

"No... your real name is Toshi..."Naru said, he looked at her then looked at Kakashi and glared again.

"But... well... Why do you care!?" he snarled pointing at Kakashi.

"I'm...sorta of... you father... sorta... I see more Sasuke in you right now..."he said and rubbed his head. "Naru, let's go talk in your room."he said and grabbed her arm tugging her, she whimpered a little and Ryo took her hand, Kakashi pulled them out and back up to Naru's room, he shut the door and sighed.

Naru pulled away and sat by the window staring out, Ryo sat on the chair and looked between them confused.

"What is going on?"he said.

"Ry- Toshi..."  
"Ryo."he said, Kakashi sighed and smiled.

"Ryo, your mom is from the leaf village where I'm from."he said pointing to his hatai-ate, Ryo looked at her then back at Kakashi. "She got pregnant and had her child- you..."he said, Ryo blinked. "But there were some things going on and when I tried to take care of it... your mom left with you in the middle of the night..."he said, Ryo let out a breath and slunk down, Naru scoffed. "Something you want to say?"Kakashi said.

"Why not tell him the truth hmm?"she said glaring.

"What?"Ryo asked.

"That village is full of people who tortured me, who treated me horribly, hated me... tried to control my life... everything... they wanted to take you away from me... and they called him in and he agreed."  
"I DID NOT!"Kakashi barked, Naru blinked. "They were going to do it... I stopped them and she was suppose to take my last name, both of you...-"  
"My only choices were to marry him or give you up... so I packed up and left... to get a better life for the both of us."she said, Kakashi glared at her. "And now he wants to take us back there... so we can go through it all over again... you probably be taken... I'll be taken to prison for leaving... same old shit!"Naru barked, Kakashi growled, Ryo walked up and sat next to her and held her.

"But Kakashi-san... he-"  
"That's how they all are... they are nice to your face then stab you in the back."  
"Stab in the back?! Why are you saying one damn word!"he snarled, she gulped. "Who was sleeping with the village enemy?! Who hid it from her friends! Who attacked her friends!?"he snarled. "Who cut herself off from everyone!yeah... I'm a back stabber."he said, she stood up and smacked his cheek hard, Ryo gasped and moved to the bed, Kakashi glared at her gritting his teeth, his hands shaking.

"Leave.."Naru said, he blinked. "I will never return to your village... neither will my son."she said and turned her back.

"What happens when I go back and tell them? Hmm?"

"Go ahead... We'll be gone by morning..."she said.

"So you'll keep being a coward and run."he said, she went to smack him again but he blocked it and twisted her arm, she whined in pain.

"You want me to go back?! I'll be locked away... and what do you think will happen to him huh?!"she snarled and pointed to Ryo, Kakashi looked at him and sighed, he let her go.

"Why did you leave?"he said in quieter voice.

"As I said, no one is going to control my life anymore... so go on... if I have to keep running away and hiding... then so be it... if it means staying free then fine."she said, he looked at her upset, there was a sniffle, they looked and saw Ryo sitting on the ground looking confused as he cried, she walked over pushing Kakashi back when he went towards him, she pulled him closer and stood up, he hugged her tight and cried, she hushed him and held him tight, Kakashi slunk down on the bed watching them both.

Naru looked at Kakashi and glared at him, he stared at her, she gently touched Ryo's neck and he slumped in her arms, she gently set Ryo down and stood there, Kakashi looked at her, she sighed and blinked as she stared out the window.

"I want to talk to you,... seriously..."he said.

"Fine..."she said and looked at him.

"Why?"  
"How many more times will you ask me that?"she said.

"You worked so hard to gain their trust again... then you go and do this!"he said, she sighed.

"Ryo was my pride and joy... my light when I was in that darkness and I was not going to let him go through what I did... I wont."she said and blinked as tears ran down her cheeks, he shook and reached out, he tugged her close and pulled her on his lap and held her.

"Please... I …. you and Toshi were everything to me... I don't want to lose you again..."he said, she looked down, he pulled his mask down and leaned in she gasped as he brushed his lips against her cheek, she looked up and sealed his lips on her's, she moaned, he pulled back and panted. "I will do everything in my power and beyond to make sure they wont touch him ever..."he said, she looked into his eyes, he pulled her close again and cried, she sat there shocked as she felt him crying, she looked at him and hugged him tight, she ran her fingers through his hair gently and cried too.

She pulled away slightly as he held her tight, she bit her lip and pressed his neck, he grunted and slumped back, she pulled away and grabbed Ryo gently and walked to the door quietly and opened it backing out, she bumped into a body and looked, Kakashi stood there, she watched as the Kakashi on the bed disappeared, she slumped, he pushed her back in and shut the door.

"Naru, I meant what I said... you both mean the world to me..."he said.

"I can't go through that again..."she said, she sat down holding Ryo.

"You wont go through it alone... they wont touch you or Ryo... I swear."he said, she looked at him then down at Ryo seeing the tear marks on his cheeks, she closed her eyes tight and gave a small nod, he smiled and lifted her face and kissed her gently, she moaned at the feeling, he pulled back and ran out quickly and grabbed his already packed back and walked back into her room.

He helped her get packed up and she carried Ryo in her arms and they left the hotel, Naru leaving a note at the desk for the manager.

* * *

Aww Kakashi, Naru and Toshi/Ryo are heading home!

I'm falling freaking behind! GAH!

So just to let you know if I don't update within a week... well... you know why! :)


	5. Home

_**This is the sequel to Kamen buto-kai, how it left off. **_

_**Summary: **It's been 6 years since anyone in leaf has seen or heard from Naru and Toshi since she disappeared. Kakashi is on vacation after a mission and meets a woman who works at the hotel named Naomi, she has a 6 year old son named Ryo. And Naomi is none other then Naru. She has to stay away from him before he finds out but how can she do that when her son is fascinated with him?_

_**Warnings: **Language, maybe some sex, violence._

_ **Disclaimer:**Don't own...I wish though..._

* * *

_**Chapter5:Home**_

Kakashi and Naru walked to the village, Kakashi had a silly grin on his face, Naru was looking down while still holding Ryo.

They arrived at least a mile from the village gates, when Naru stopped in place, Kakashi turned and looked at her.

"Naru?"he said.

"Let me tell you this …...right now.."she said, he blinked waiting. "If anything happens to threaten my life...or more importantly... Ryo's... I'm gone..."she said, he walked up and pulled her close.

"Then I'll go with you... I'm not losing you again..."he said and kissed her, she pulled away and sighed looking down, he smiled a little and took her hand and they walked to the village, he waved at Genma at the gates and pulled Naru with him to the hokage tower, Ryo moaned and woke up, she stopped and let him slide down.

"Mom?"he asked, she smiled and took his hand, Kakashi smiled at Ryo who glared at him and moved closer to Naru making her giggle.

They walked to the hokage office, Naru gulped and Kakashi gently rubbed her hand and knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter."Tsunade's voice sounded, which Naru hadn't heard in so long.

Kakashi opened the door and walked in pulling Naru with him, he shut the door, Tsunade looked up and tilted her head.

"Kakashi? You aren't suppose to be back for a few more days..."she said. "Get too bored?"  
"Actually...its'... not that..."he said and sighed. "While I was on vacation... I met this girl-"  
"Are you trying to tell me about your love life? Because I truly don't care..."she said, he sighed.

"No! I met this girl-...well... Tsunade... say hi Naru."he said, Tsunade blinked and looked at the girl and sat the whisker marks on her cheeks, she gasped and stood up slowly, Naru smirked a little.

"Hey."she said.

Tsunade walked forward and looked at Naru cupping her cheeks and pulled her close into a hug, Naru grunted and struggled a little as the hug was tight.

Tsunade pulled away with tears in her eyes, she wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Naru..."she said and looked at her. "You've grown up!"she said, Naru gave a small chuckle and shrugged. "I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead!"she said and shook the girl slightly.

"I was fine..."she said.

Tsunade raised her hand and brought it down on Naru's head making her yelp and fall to the floor gripping her now throbbing head and looked up at Tsunade.

"You're lucky I didn't do more then that!"she snarled.

"You can't hit my mommy!"Ryo snarled from Kakashi's area, she looked at the boy and gasped.  
"Toshi?"  
"It's Ryo!"he snarled.

"What happened? Where did you-... what did you-..."she said and sighed, Naru got up rubbing her head.

"After Kakashi told me that night, I packed up, took my son and left... I wasn't going to be controlled anymore... I move to grass changed my and my son's name and look and lived there happily until a certain nosy ninja who can't take fucking hint! Came along!"she snarled, Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Naru I understand, but you did leave..."she said.

"So what? Lock me in prison? Take my son?"she said. "Nothing short of what I expected..."she said, Tsunade looked into her eyes almost seeing the hate for the village, she looked at Ryo who pushed Kakashi away and ran up to Naru and she pulled him and hugged him, Tsunade looked at Kakashi who almost pleaded with her silently.

"For... for now... you are under house arrest... Kakashi is your ward... what he says goes."she said, Naru snorted and rolled her eyes and Kakashi smiled. "I'll figure something out..."she said. "But Naru, didn't you-"  
"It's not a matter of didn't I trust you all enough to take care of me, it's the matter of not wanting to be a little puppet of some old washed up bastards."she said. "I've already-... nothing..."she said looking down.

"Go on..."she said. "Naru... if you wish, you can keep a different name for a while... it probably wont last once people find out... but..."she said and sighed.

"Naomi..."she said and turned with Ryo and walked out, Kakashi nodded and gave a two finger salute and followed Naru out of the office.

"It's been so long... I don't remember..."Naru said looking around, Kakashi took her hand and led her to his place.

They arrived and walked in to the larger apartment, she sighed and pulled her shoes off and sat on the couch, she sighed and bit her lip, Ryo sat next to her and hugged her.

"Do... well... do you want... to meet Sasuke..."Kakashi said, she looked at him and shrugged.

He flew through the signs after biting his thumb and touched the ground, Pakkun appeared and stretched, Ryo gasped and jumped up, he picked Pakkun up and hugged him.

"Hey, kid! I'm-"

"My summon, who will be nice to my kid..."Kakashi said, Pakkun looked at him confused then gasped, he sighed and wagged his tail.

"Fine, but you owe me a nice long belly rub."he said and licked Ryo's cheek making him laugh.

Ryo finally put him down and he shook his body out and sighed, he looked at Naru and gasped.

"Hey Naru-chan."  
"Hi Pakkun..."she said.

"So you finally came home..."  
"Not exactly willingly..."she said glaring at Kakashi who chuckled and rubbed his head.

"So why did you summon me boss?"  
"Go get Sasuke and bring him here."he said, Pakkun nodded and left. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Can I have some water?"Ryo asked, he nodded.

"Naru?"  
"No."she said and sighed.

Kakashi gave Ryo a glass of water and sat down, he sighed and looked around, it was silent in his house and sighed. _This is kinda awkward..._ he thought.

Suddenly Sasuke came in through the window, he looked exhausted and pissed off, Kakashi smirked.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..."  
"Yeah, especially when someone's dumb dog bites me to wake me up!"he snarled Kakashi chuckled at him. "What?"

"I thought you may want to see someone..."he said and ushered to the two, Sasuke looked at him.

"Why are they here?"he asked.

"You don't recognize your own son you idiot..."Kakashi said, Sasuke gasped and looked at Ryo then Naru looked at him, he gasped as stared at her, he tried to talk but couldn't she smirked.

"Cat got your tongue?"she asked smiling, he moved forward and hugged her, she gasped and blinked in shock, she smiled and returned it then pulled away.

"Where have you been?!"he asked shaking her a little.

"I ran away, lived in grass until you two had to take vacation there..."she said, they snorted.

"Tosh-"Sasuke said and bent down in front of him.  
"It's Ryo."Kakashi and Naru said at the same time.

"Ryo..."he said and smirked, the boy blinked at him.

"So, you are my dad?"he said, Sasuke smirked and nodded at him, he moved forward and hugged Sasuke, he blinked in shock then smiled and hugged the boy back.

"How come you hug him?"Kakashi muttered, Ryo pulled away and glared.

"Cause he didn't slap my mommy."he said and stuck his tongue out, Naru laughed at him while Kakashi grumbled, Sasuke smirked.

"So, are you back?"Sasuke asked looking at Naru, she sighed and nodded, he smiled at her.

"Come, you can stay at my place-"  
"Whoa, whoa, who said you'll pick where she's gonna stay? She'll be staying with me, I'm her ward.."Kakashi said.

"I can watch her too... and you can come check on them... but I'll-"  
"Um..."Naru said.

"No... Tsunade-sama put me in charge of her and she'll stay with me."  
"No, she can stay with me, at least Ryo likes me..."  
"So what?! She'll stay with me!"Kakashi snarled and leaned in, Sasuke leaned in and both growled at each other.

"Excuse me?!"she snarled, both looked at her and slunk a little. "Don't you think _**I **_should have a say in where _**Ryo and I **_ stay!?"she snarled, they looked down.

"Well, where do you want to stay?"Kakashi asked.

"I'm sorry, but I think it may be better, for now, to stay here, Sasuke..."she said, the boy nodded.

"I understand."he said and smirked. "I'll come over a lot though..."he said, Kakashi groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Who all knows so far?"Sasuke asked.

"Us, and Tsunade."Kakashi said. "She'll probably end up telling the others later... so we can have one peaceful day and night..."Kakashi said and rolled his eyes, they nodded.

"Well hey, how about we get some supper and stay together..."Sasuke said and smiled a little.

"Okay..."Naru said and smirked.

"I'll go get it...ramen?"he asked and smirked, Naru chuckled.

"Can we mommy?"Ryo asked, she sighed and nodded.

"Sure.."she said.

"I'll be right back."Sasuke said and left.

Kakashi got up and searched around, he created a clone and paused. "I'm sending a clone to the store, need or want anything?"he asked.

"Can I have some juice?"Ryo asked, he nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Naru?"he asked, she shook her head.

"I'm fine..."she said, he nodded and sent the clone out.

Sasuke came back first with a couple boxes of to go ramen and after Kakashi's clone came back with a few bags of food.

They all sat down and ate their ramen together, Naru glanced up at the two boys then at Ryo who was happily gulping his ramen down. _It may be good now...but it wont last... no matter what, I'll make sure you are safe. _She thought looking at Ryo, Kakashi glanced at her and smiled, she smirked back and finished eating.

* * *

This story is half over! 5/10.

Newest one, What do you guys think of Ryo? What do you think of the whole situation?

Give me your ideas of what you think might happen:) I like to read them ;3


End file.
